


Superior

by oresama



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: ALSO THE SPELLING OF JUDAL'S NAME STRESSES ME OUT LIKE, BUT 85 PERCENT OF THE MAGI FANDOM USES JUDAL, ISN'T IT SUPPOSED TO BE JUDAR, M/M, Other, SO I JUST /SWEATS, a bit of friendship and a bit of hate is always an a+ combination, happy bday esther!, ok yeah lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oresama/pseuds/oresama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's annoying how much a certain little blond can piss Judal off. It really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superior

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place around magi chapter 251 in the manga, but there aren't any spoilers. see it as a timeless exchange, if you will. enjoy!

“Isn’t that a bit much?”

From behind, a calm voice startles Judal. It’s a rare occurrence, really—Judal prides himself on the fact that he is usually so uneasily shaken.

So of course, he recognizes the dreaded voice of the one who startled him. The one Judal never seems to be able to understand. The dark magi turns as unfaithful soldiers fall at his feet, unconscious and foaming at the mouths like the worthless pigs they are. Judal is above them, of course; he knows this for a fact, and the fallen soldiers should have known too. The very way they collapse to the ground parallels the way they should have knelt before him when he arrived in the first place. Judal is above them. Judal is superior. He knows, but it irritates him that he is unable to say the same about the man now smiling innocently across from him.

“Tch, so it _is_ you… Yunan.”

Yunan finds Judal’s tone comical, the way it simply drips with blatant displeasure at his arrival. “Hello, Judal. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Not long enough.”

“I wonder.” Yunan’s expression remains politely pleasant, but Judal is wary. He has always despised that calm, collected aura of Yunan’s, so opposite to his own. He finds it annoying. Untrustworthy. Belittling. As if he, the Wandering Magi, outshines him. (The mere notion makes Judal grit his teeth.) And besides, Yunan isn’t the type to simply swing by for idle chitchat; no, his mere appearance raises an immediate red flag in Judal’s mind. Yet, he smirks, and his suspicions take no form in his expression.

“Oh, I’m _so_ sorry. You want me to bow, right? For you, Yuuunan-sama, who so graces me with his presence?” Judal drawls lazily, spinning around to face his counterpart fully. Predictably, neither his sarcasm nor his posture shows any signs of him actually intending to bow for Yunan. Honestly, he’d rather get blasted to eternal hell than show respect to this man. “Well? Why are you here?”

Yunan’s smile doesn’t waver. “Ah, so hasty. Won’t you invite me for some tea first? This is your home territory, after all.”

“Don’t be fucking pretentious.” Judal’s temper flares. He hates bring treated like some shitty kid, and he hates being ignored. “Answer me already.”

“Hmm. Well, you should know, right?”

“Hnn? Dunno.” Of course he knows—but he refuses to play whatever game Yunan is playing.

His smile fading from his lips, Yunan turns a sharp, serious stare on the other. “Reconsider your actions, Judal. They are harming too many and will soon cause a disturbance in the world’s balance.”

“What, you mean they haven’t already?” Mock disappointment colors Judal’s voice, paired with a haughty smirk.

“I’m serious, Judal.”

Judal snorts. “And why should I listen to you? God, you really piss me off.” Everything about Yunan seems to piss him off – his angelic face, his undoubted magic power, his admired reputation, his delicate mannerisms, his insanely long hair that is most definitely NOT better than Judal’s own – fuck, even the blond’s two centimeter height advantage irritates Judal to no end.

Who does this guy think he is, trying to control him with his words? Bastard.

Yunan’s expression doesn’t change. He expected this answer. “Think about it carefully, Judal. Countless lives will be lost, all only to satisfy your whim?”

“It’s hardly a whim.” Red orbs narrow testily. “I’ll make Hakuryuu the king of the world.”

“You’ll only lead him to ruins.”

“I know what I’m doing!” Judal growls, his grip on his staff tightening until his knuckles turn white. In no world will he ever stand there and allow anyone to tell him how to be a magi. In no fucking world.

A moment of silence passes between them, Yunan calmly appraising Judal, Judal glaring daggers into Yunan’s gaze as he seethes.  
“Do you not care about the consequences of your actions?” When he speaks again, Yunan’s voice is softer than before, harboring some unreadable emotion behind his composure. “You will fall, Judal, further than any hell you experienced before.”

Judal tenses up. He hates that Yunan knows this dirty past of his, that Yunan is somehow able to prod at every nerve he has, that Yunan has such influence over him to make him even experience these feelings of frustration. It leaves him feeling inferior, and he can’t stand it.

“Whatever comes, comes.” Surprisingly enough, Judal’s answer is subdued. He’s tired of this conversation already. “I will destroy whatever gets in my way. Even you.”

“Hm... I see.” Yunan sighs, musing. “You haven’t changed at all.” There’s something unreadable in his tone again—some type of fondness—but he seems to drop the subject.

Confused, Judal frowns. Of course he’s grown. He’s gotten so much more powerful, so much better at controlling his magic. Is he being looked down upon again?

Judal opens his mouth to retaliate, but suddenly, he feels Yunan’s light Rukh fluttering around him, enveloping him, warming him and soothing him. He freezes in place, almost chilled by the welcoming, blinding warmth. _Like the sun,_ Judal thinks subconsciously. _Like the rays of the sun._

As if harboring the same thought, Yunan murmurs with a smile. “You are like a black sun, Judal. But I am the white.” He holds his hands out and glances towards the sky in a motion of embracing the Rukh fluttering around them. “You can try, but you cannot destroy me; the opposite holds true as well. Because, you see, the Rukh loves us both equally.”

Judal raises an arm to shield the bright light from his eyes, squinting as Yunan’s image starts to fade with the light. “What…?” _He’s leaving already, huh? That was a quick visit._

“Foresee your circumstances, Judal. Do not do something you will regret.” Yunan gazes at Judal once more, his tone one of finality. “This is all that I have left to say here. I hope the next time we meet, it will be under better circumstances.” A soft smile lingers upon his lips. “Take care, fallen magi.” In an instant, Yunan disappears with the white Rukh, leaving no trace he ever set foot into the Kou empire and erasing his presence from the vicinity.

Judal stares blankly at the now-empty space in front of him, unmoving as the entirety of Yunan’s little visit sinks in. He feels like a child who’s been played, then comforted. He feels inferior as hell.

_Tch, no fucking way. I’m better than him, for sure..._

But he isn’t.

His nails dig into his palm as he clenches his fist, temper being tested by his thoughts once more.

_No, we are… equal._

Slowly, as the thought sinks in, his fist unclenches, and he lets out a long exhale with this realization. Equal, as Yunan said. So they are equal.

_Equal, huh?_

Judal doesn’t think that sounds half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> if that seemed rushed, i'm so sorry otl;; feedback is, as always, very much appreciated. thank you for reading and happy new year to you all!


End file.
